Dry Bowser's Legendary Burgers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser sets up a hamburger shop after having a successful attempt at collecting them at the Reset Bomb Factory battlefield. The legend behind its great juicy taste lies with the skeletal reptile himself!
1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser was cooking up delicious hot hamburgers within one of the abandoned battlefields near the Reset Bomb Factory, having had some of the burgers himself despite the skeletal reptile not needing anything to feed on due to him being undead. Of course, it turns out that he was a legend in more than one way, as he was shielding the wonderful fumes emitting from the grill by virtue of making the burger patties sing.

"I must say, I'm quite amazed at myself." Dry Bowser said to himself as he was consistently flipping the patties over to get the most flavor out of them, nodding his head as he felt his bones getting seemed from all the steam coming off the grilling burgers. "This should definitely be something I do when they invite me to go race... or play tennis. Anything else, really."

Dry Bowser noticed a bunch of the various creatures coming toward him as they were all interested in his burgers, making him smirk as he twirled around his spatula. Dry Bowser was still twirling his spatula around as he kept a close eye on his sizzling burgers, because as any good fryer would tell you, having a close connection to the thing you are cooking makes it taste even better than it already does.

"So you really want these patties, huh? Well what can I say... they're legendary." Dry Bowser chuckled while flipping the burgers into the air in a stylish manner.

Dry Bowser was quick to send the burgers themselves high up, with the critters literally eating it up as they were happy to have it. Dry Bowser felt satisfaction as he didn't ask for any money by virtue of enjoying that people liked his burgers, which he went out of his way to find throughout the dense forest surrounding the Reset omb Factory.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser was making a new batch of burgers as he decided to take a taste since it was his beefy product, nodding his skull as he flipped some more patties over. "Hmm, could use a bit more heat to it."

"Hey, I see you're making hamburgers!" Ridley screeched as he flapped his purple dragon wings. "And they smell great from where I'm standing!"

Dry Bowser brushed back his red hair as he looked up. "Yes, so what of it?"

"Well obviously I would like a burger!" Ridley screamed back as he moved his skinny tail in a certain creepy manner.

Dry Bowser sighed as he shrugged, proceeding to get some buns as he dusted off his bones. "Do you take wheat with that, or no?"

"Nah, I can eat it like a Salisbury steak." Ridley responded with his arms folded. "Anyway what payment do you take?"

Dry Bowser shrugged as he flipped some more patties, noticing they were getting crispier in texture. "Anything will do. I collect so much stuff it blends in honestly."

"...And you don't get bored of that?"

"It's a bit hard when you have all the perspectives to think about."

"Yech, that's too much even for me."

"Well is it any surprise that it might seem too big for you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Bowser was enjoying the time he had with prepping burgers around the base of the ever so grassy Spiral Mountain, with there being no one partaking in any battles today.

"Yes, there's nothing better than doing this." Dry Bowser said to himself while enjoying a fresh burger he happened to have right by him, enjoying its succulent taste while nodding his skull. "I can be sure I would do this all day without breaking a sweat."

"You sure about that?" Kazooie squawked for she glided in from an aerial tour she was recently doing. "Cuz it looks like to me you just want an excuse to not smash."

"I rather not partake in such barbaric things right now thank you." Dry Bowser responded while flipping some of the burgers into the air. "What's your excuse for not being around your bear buddy?"

"Oh he's off on another race with the chimp." Kazooie yawned. "Why couldn't he take me along is beyond me. Says something about historic ties or whatever."

"I can understand that." Dry Bowser interjected as he chucked a bone at an annoying Buzzbomb enemy trying to get into the grill. "Sometimes you just want to see where it all started; that's 1 of the many appeals of making these burgers here."

"And I thought you were crazy just for being the skeletal version of that royal reptile reject." Kazooie laughed while taking a seat. "Go ahead, I like to hear some more. It's fascinating."

Dry Bowser shrugged while offering the red crested Breegull bird some finished burger patties. "Suit yourself. I'm known for going on a bit too much."


End file.
